Tempus Fidgits
by TimeLord33
Summary: Captain Picard and Data are recruted by the Timeship 'Relativity' to prevent a devestating temporal accident.


Tempus Fidgets  
by  
TimeLord33  
  
Preface: This story takes place during the TNG episode 'Genesis'  
  
Captain Ducane sat at his ready room desk, looking unsure.  
"Are you certain this is the best course of action, Sir?"  
"Our time and options are limited, Captain, this scenario holds the best chance for success." Answered the Admiral, via the terminal screen on the Captains desk.  
"Very well, Admiral, we'll begin immediately."  
"Please keep me updated." The screen went blank, leaving Ducane to hope the Admiral was right. Pushing a button on his desk he spoke. "Status?"  
An Ensign's voice from the bridge answered, "The torpedoes should be launched shortly, sir."  
"Very well, Ensign, I'll be there momentarily, Ducane out."  
  
* * * *  
  
Captains Log: Stardate 47653. Lieutenant Commander Data and myself are in a shuttle attempting to track down a rouge photon torpedo, lost when Lieutenant Worf's new guidance system tests did not go as planned. While disappointed that Worf's system does not work as he boasted I am looking forward to a few days of quiet while we recover it.  
  
* * * *  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard emerged from the rear of the shuttle with a glass of Earl Grey tea and took a seat next to Data.  
"Do you have the torpedo on scans, Data?" He asked.  
"Yes, Sir," responded Data "given the task of maneuvering through the asteroid field we should be able to recover it within 36 hours."  
"Take your time Mr. Data, there is no hurry."  
The shuttlecraft entered an area fairly sparse in asteroids when an alarm went off.  
"Data?" Inquired the Captain.  
The Android quickly surveyed the alarm and reported. "I am detecting a fluxuation on the temporal level directly in front of us." Just then a ship phased into existence in front of them.  
"All stop, raise shields! Contact the 'Enterprise'."  
"Answering all stop, shields up." Data attempted to communicate with their ship but could not do so. "Our communications are being blocked. We are being hailed by the ship, Sir." Picard nodded and Data put the hail through to the shuttles view screen. A middle-aged man in a uniform appeared and addressed the pair.  
"Captain Picard, Lieutenant Commander Data," the shuttles two occupants exchanged a glace at this strangers knowledge of them, "I am Captain Ducane of the Federation Timeship 'Relativity', I need to speak with you."  
"Why have you blocked our communication with my ship?" Demanded Picard.  
"I understand you have questions, Captain, and I will do my best to answer them. I would feel more comfortable discussing them on my ship, may I beam you over?" Asked Ducane.  
Picard cut the audio from the communication and turned to Data. "Opinions?"  
"Their ship does have Federation signatures and at first glance their technology does appear far superior to our own, if they meant us harm they could easily have done so already."  
The Captain mulled this over and said, "Agreed, let's see what they have to say, lower the shields." He then reestablished the audio link with Captain Ducane. "Very well, Captain, you may beam us aboard." Moments later they found themselves in a conference room aboard the 'Relativity'.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Captain." Said Captain Ducane as he entered the conference room, extending a hand to Picard, which he hesitantly shook, then turned to Data. "And you as well Commander." Data nodded.  
"You said that this was a Federation vessel?" Asked Picard. "Correct, this is the Federation Timeship 'Relativity'."  
"How far in the future are you from?" Asked Data.  
"Approximately 500 years."  
"And I assume it is not common practice to make contact with individuals from your past." Stated Captain Picard.  
Captain Ducane motioned for them to sit and they did so, as did he. "As a matter of fact the Temporal Prime Directive expressly forbids it. In this case, however, the officials at Timefleet felt it unavoidable. A situation has come about and we feel that you two, Commander Data especially, are the best hope for confronting and stopping it."  
"Is it safe to assume that you are responsible for the guidance malfunction in the photon torpedo?" Queried Data.  
Ducane shook his head. "Not exactly, Commander. Our historical records indicated that you two would be recovering the rouge torpedo and the relative spatial and temporal placement to the afore mentioned situation made it the perfect opportunity to enlist your assistance. So we intercepted your torpedo, but we did not cause it to go rouge"  
"What kind of assistance do you need from us?" Questioned Picard.  
"Part of our charter is to prevent interference with recorded history. On a recent scan of this timeline our computers identified a temporal anomaly on one of Bajor's uninhabited moons. It appears a group of Bajoran scientists, funded by the Resistance, is attempting to build a rudimentary time machine. Presumably they hope to travel back in time to prevent the Cardassian occupation of their world. While they are not close to actually accomplishing their goal the device has begun to disrupt the fabric of time in that area and, if left unchecked, will eventually spread exponentially." Explained Ducane.  
"I fail to see why you contacted us, it seems that your crew and ship would be better suited to dealing with this problem." Stated Picard.  
"The disruption of time in that area has made it impossible for my ship's time warp engines to travel close enough to Bajor to contain the situation. Plus while the effect on real space is not far reaching there are massive temporal waves escaping onto the moons surface that make it impossible for any of my crew, or in fact any biological being, to go on to the surface, that is why we need Commander Data."  
"Me, Sir?"  
"Yes, Commander." Said the 'Relativity's' Captain. "Because of your unique artificial nature it will be possible for you to weather the temporal waves on the moon's surface without suffering the effects organic beings would, such as aging to death or reversing to childhood. Our studies indicate your positronic brain and body structure can withstand hundreds of years of abuse and that is within the parameters of the waves we recorded."  
"You're asking us to take a lot on faith." Said Captain Picard. "I would like some kind of proof of your identity and mission parameters."  
"That is understandable." Said Ducane and then handed a data pad to Data. "This is all the information we have on the situation on Bajor's moon, sensor readings and most likely schematics of the time distortion device they are using. Plus our general orders signed by the Admiral in charge. As Data reviewed the information on the pad, Picard questioned Ducane some more. "If I decide to let Commander Data help you what are the dangers posed to him on this mission?"  
"They are minimal however not non-existent." Explained Captain Ducane. "As I said the time waves should be within the tolerance levels for Data but there is a chance those could change, if he is exposed to a time wave that is longer than his power cells he may cease to function. Also while it is more than likely that all in the vicinity of the device are dead or incapacitated, there is a chance he may encounter resistance."  
"Fascinating." Said Data as he finished reviewing the information provided him. Ducane addressed him.  
"I trust, Commander, that you realize all of that information is classified under the Temporal Prime Directive and you must not share it with anyone."  
Data looked to his Captain, who nodded, then back to Ducane.  
"I understand, Sir."  
"May I have a moment with Commander Data?" Asked Picard.  
"Of course." Answered Captain Ducane. Data went with Picard to the far corner of the room to confer.  
"The information is authentic and the orders appear to be genuine." Data explained to his Captain.  
"Data," started Captain Picard, "I am inclined to give our aid in this situation, however you have seen what you will be going up against. I will not order you to help unless you believe you can accomplish the mission safely." "Their plan is the best hope for success, I do believe I can accomplish it."  
"Very well." Said Picard and then turned back to Ducane. "How shall we begin?"  
"First I will have your shuttle brought aboard. My engineers will make adjustments to your scanners, transporter and communication systems, allowing Data to beam down safely and communicate with you once he is there." Explained Ducane. "I would like Data to meet with my science team to go over the best course for powering down and dismantling the machine."  
"Let's begin." Picard said.  
  
Several hours later Picard and Data were aboard their newly modified shuttle coming into range of the Bajor moon. The 'Relativity' had brought them as close as they safely could. Now they were proceeding on their own.  
"We are entering transporter range. Data, are you ready?" Asked the Captain.  
Data took his place in the transporter and answered. "Yes, Sir."  
"The new equipment should adjust for time distortion during the beam down but it might still be a bumpy ride."  
"Understood." Answered Data.  
"Good luck, Commander." Picard said. "Energizing."  
Data was immediately bathed in the transporter effect as his matter stream was sent to the moon's surface. He felt disjointed during the trip and his internal chronometer was registering massive fluctuations, but he arrived on the surface unscathed. "Data to Picard." Said Data to his communicator.  
"I read you Data, go ahead." The Captains voice was laced between static but otherwise understandable.  
"I have arrived with no adverse effects." He relayed, and then studied his tri-corder. "There is a domed structure approximately two meters from where I am, the temporal forces are strongest there, and it is logical to assume that is where the device is. I am going to attempt access."  
"Be careful, Commander, and keep me apprised. Picard out."  
Data looked around the surface of the moon; he found it was fascinating to watch. As time waves emanated from the device, hundreds of years passed on the surface in seconds and then just as quickly reverted back. He studied the changing of the landscape, watching caverns form off to his right and mountains erode to his left. It was, he thought to himself, a geologist's dream. The Android then refocused on his mission and approached the structure.  
The entrance to the dome was locked but a few feet to his left a hole from erosion was accessible. Data quickly entered before another time wave caused the hole to close up again. Scattered on the floor of the structure were many bodies in different stages of decomposition. Some were skeletons, some looked like they had died seconds before. There were even piles of dust that Data's scans told him were Bajoran remains and probably living just a few hours ago.  
Towards the center of the dome was a large structure, more than likely where the offending time machine was located, thought Data, and he crossed the room to it. Finding a door he entered and immediately noticed his internal chronometer had returned to normal functioning. He checked his tri-corder and saw that there appeared to be some kind of safe zone between the device and its emanations, an area the time waves did not effect. He also noticed a life sign approaching from behind him, training a charged weapon at the Android.  
Data quickly rolled to his right just in time to miss being hit by an orange beam of energy. Data rose to his feet and his assailant quickly retrained the weapon at him. The man had the nose ridges of the Bajoran people, and was armed with Bajoran military weaponry. To Data's eyes he appeared to be suffering from some sort of radiation poisoning or possibly a temporal ailment, from being in such close proximity to the time waves, he was limping and did not appear focused.  
"Starfleet," he spat "I should have known. You're easily selling your own people out to the Cardassians in the demilitarized zone, now you're their own private army handling their dirty work here on Bajor."  
"You appear to be under the impression that I was sent by the Cardassian government to cease your experiments, this is not the case. I am here because your experiment is having ramification on the temporal..." Began Data by way of an explanation but was cut off.  
"I'm not interested in your lies!" He screamed, staggering himself slightly with the force of emotion he put behind it. "All I want to know is what you did with my men, and how many Starfleet troops did you bring with you?" "I assure you I am alone and your men are right where you left them," said Data and motioned to the outer dome area "out there, they were felled by your time device, not Starfleet."  
"Lies, lies." Slurred the Bajoran. "I'm sure you would love it if I just walked out there and saw for myself, so your friends could cut me down like a Cardassian Vole."  
"Actually I would not recommend exiting the room..." Started Data.  
The Bajoran came across the room and shoved his weapon into Data's side. "Shut up, Starfleet, you've just volunteered to be my shield." He then began to lead them out the door.  
"I do not believe you understand the repercussions of..." Data started but was again silenced.  
"Shut up!" He shouted, then he stopped and stared. Data followed his gaze, just outside the door was a young Bajoran woman, lifeless on the floor. "Kara!" The Bajoran said, pushing past his hostage and out the door. Data's Android reflexes grabbed at the Bajoran however he had already left the safety zone. Pulling him back in, Data was immediately struck by how light his would be assailant had become, until he saw that the Bajoran had regressed in age considerably. By his small size and crying, Data guessed he was approximately eight months old. Placing the infant in one hand he made his way back toward the device.  
Referencing his tri-corder, Data located the power source. If Captain Ducane's science teams were correct, he could not just turn the power off. He would have to decrease the energy output; a sudden switch off could tear the fabric of time in this area. The Android traced the power source forward to the flow regulator.  
  
"Data to Picard."  
"Go ahead, Data." Answered the Captain from his shuttle.  
"I am attempting to gradually shut down the power, I will need your assistance in monitoring my progress." He said over the cries of the infant in his arm.  
"Commander is that a baby crying?"  
"It is a long story, Sir." Answered Data. "Since there are no markings on this machinery I do not know which is the power down and which is the power up. You will need to monitor my progress and advise me."  
"Understood." Stated Picard as he reconfigured his scanners. "Begin when ready."  
"I will begin starting with .005 increments... now." Said Data.  
Turbulence rocked the shuttle. The Captain felt painful tingles throughout his body. Before he could register the readings on the scanners he caught his reflection in the shuttles view port. Staring back at him was an old man at least 30 years his senior. He quickly informed his Executive Officer of the change.  
"Data," said Picard in an age raspy whisper "you have increased the power, and the time distortion effects are now reaching the moon's orbit."  
"Acknowledged, now beginning power reduction. Estimated time to complete shut down, 30 minuets." As the half hour passed Picard became his (not so) old self again, and Data briefed him on his mission and new acquaintance. When his scanners told him the time readings had returned to normal, the 'Relativity', now able to travel in the moon's area, arrived and beamed them all aboard.  
  
Captain Ducane was again in his ready room, feeling much more confident than last he was here, he signaled the Admiral.  
"All went well?" Asked the Admiral.  
"Yes, Sir." Answered Ducane. "The temporal disturbance was dealt with by Picard and Data. With the fabric of time repaired in that area we were able to travel back and prevent it from happening all together, therefore negating their assistance from the timeline altogether. Captain Picard and Commander Data's shuttle recovered the missing torpedo and they are headed back to their ship with no memory of the assistance they provided."  
"Excellent work, Captain, you may report back to Timebase 223 for some much needed R&R."  
"Thank you, Admiral. Ducane out." As the screen went dark Admiral Data sat back in his chair and smiled to himself, not only glad his decision in this case did not delete his very existence, but also thinking of the fascinating adventure his former Captain and his former self were about to embark on.  
  
THE END 


End file.
